Arms of Sparta
"The weapons of Kratos, the Spartan General and the coat of arms of Sparta" The Arms of Sparta are a new addition to Kratos' arsenal in God of War: Ghost of Sparta. Kratos wielded these weapons many years ago when he was a general in the Spartan Army, prior to his service to Ares and receiving the Blades of Chaos. The Last Spartan cared for the spear and shield while Kratos was away serving Ares, and presented them back to Kratos after he visited the Temple of Ares in Sparta. This weapon focuses on one-on-one combat, similar to how the Spear of Destiny functioned in God of War II. The spear can be thrown serving as the games' ranged weapon, while the shield acts as Kratos' defence and allows him to march forward while also blocking, a first in the God of War Series. Towards the end of the game Kratos gave the Arms of Sparta to Deimos for their fight against Thanatos. After the death of Deimos, Kratos left the spear and shield at his brothers' grave on top of the Suicide Bluffs. Appearance The Arms of Sparta are typical Spartan weapons. The spear is a long shaft with a steel tip, which sports red tints. It has a long scarlet and gold strip of cloth wrapped around it. The shield is a rather battered bronze shield, with the Greek lambda symbol ( /\ ) on it. Orb Costs *'Level 1' - N/A *'Level 2' - 3,750 Orbs *'Level 3' - 8,500 Orbs *'Level 4' - 12,750 Orbs Attacks Level 1 *'Strength of Ares' - A fearsome combo ending in a devastating strike that sends enemies flying back. Square, square, square *'Wrath of Ares' - A fearsome combo ending in an explosive finish that launches enemies. Square, square, triangle, triangle *'Spartan Ascension' - Hold triangle to launch enemies with your shield and jump into the air. Hold triangle *'Aim' - Draw your spear and take aim at enemies. Hold R *'Aim (Air)' - While airborne, draw your spear and take aim at enemies. Hold R *'Spear Assault' - Hurl spears at your enemies with deadly accuracy. Hold R + square *'Spear Assault (Air)' - While airborne, hurl spears at your enemies with deadly accuracy. Hold R + square *'Laconian Guard' - Shield yourself from enemy attacks. It is possible to walk while protected. Hold L *'Laconian Guard (Air)' - While airborne, shield yourself from enemy attacks. Hold L *'Spartan Offensive' - Unleash a series of rapid strikes with your spear. L + square *'Spartan Offensive (Air)' - While airborne, unleash a series of rapid strikes with your spear. L + square *'Laconian Deflect' - Tap L just before an enemy attack connects to parry with the shield. L'' Level 2 *'''Increased Damage *'Spirit of Leonidas' - Throw your spear into the ground, sending your enemies flying back. '''''Hold R + triangle *'Spirit of Leonidas (Air)' - While airborne, throw your spear into the ground, sending your enemies flying back. Hold R + triangle *'Rage of Leonidas' - Slam your shield into the ground, launching enemies into the air. L + triangle *'Rage of Leonidas (Air)' - While airborne, crash down on enemies, launching them into the air. L + triangle *'Laconian Strike (Parry)' - After a successful parry, press square or triangle to do a powerful counterattack. Square or triangle Level 3 *'Increased Damage' *'Rapid Spear Assault' *'Spartan Charge' - Initiate a running charge that smashes enemies with your shield. L + O *'Spartan Charge (Air)' - While airborne, throw yourself toward enemies smashing them with your shield. L + O *'Pride of Sparta (Running)' - During a Spartan Charge, press square to lunge fiercely with your spear. Square *'Valor of Sparta (Running)' - During a Spartan Charge, press triangle to launch enemies with your shield. Triangle Level 4 *'Increased Damage' *'Ares Barrage' - Bombard your enemies with spears from above. Hold R + square *'Ares Vengeance' - A single spear that crashes down on enemies from above, knocking them back. Hold R + triangle Trivia *The lambda ''symbol on the shield represents Lacedaemonia (Greek: Λακεδαιμονία), present day Laconia, the name of the greater area of which Sparta was the governing capital. *The majority of the Spartan and Laconian hoplites bore these symbols on their shield and can be seen in popular culture, e.g. on the shields of the Spartans of the film ''300. Contrary to the shields in the Army of Sparta magic, this symbol is shown correctly. *The Arms of Sparta are the most versatile weapon Kratos has ever wielded, being able to be thrown at his enemies as well as allowing him to move while blocking. *When in the fight between kratos and thanatos when you press down deimos would chuck the spear. Gallery Eteet.png Gowpsp4.jpg God of War Ghost of Sparta cover watermark.jpg arms of sparta.jpg Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:Real Life